


The Fire of Love

by tentaclekitten



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 08:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentaclekitten/pseuds/tentaclekitten
Summary: Minako and Rei have a little fun together.





	The Fire of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Griddlebone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griddlebone/gifts).



“Open up, Rei-chan~” Minako sing-songed. After three orgasms, Rei’s limbs were too shaky to whack her over the head for doing that stupid voice in bed, a fact which Minako liked to take advantage of. With her long, black hair spread out over the pillow and her cheeks flushed pink, Rei was exceptionally appealing. Minako smiled at her fondly. Her girlfriend was always pretty, but in moments like these, thoroughly fucked and unguarded, Rei practically shone. 

Keeping her touch light and teasing, Minako slipped just her fingertips into Rei, caressing her sensitive, slippery folds. Over-sensitive as she was after multiple orgasms, even these light touches made Rei twitch and moan. Using the chance while Rei’s eyes were closed, Minako reached under the pillow and fished out Rei’s transformation wand. She flicked a fingertip gently over Rei’s clit, then withdrew her fingers. Without giving Rei any chance to stop her, Minako pushed the transformation wand into Rei’s pussy, past the light resistance of her inner lips. After two hours of love making, Rei was more than wet enough to allow the wand in easily.

“Nnh?” Rei moaned, blinking at Minako. “Mina, what…?”

Minako flipped her blonde hair behind her shoulder, giggling at the way Rei’s eyes drifted to her chest at the movement. She winked at Rei. “Ready for round four?”

Rei licked her lips and nodded. “Always.”

Amused, Minako flipped her hair again, enjoying Rei’s eyes on her body. While Minako herself was more into eyes, hair and butt, Rei was really, really into boobs. The scattering of hickeys, both old and new, all over Minako’s boobs showed clearly just how much Rei enjoyed playing with them. Fueled by curiosity, Minako had tried to figure out just what Rei found so fascinating about the naked hair flip, but flipping her hair in front of the mirror hadn’t been particularly illuminating - the wobble of her boobs had been vaguely nice, but nothing more. 

Minako twisted the transformation wand inside Rei’s pussy, drawing a startled moan from her. She’d pushed it in as deep as it would go, until only the star tip remained outside, but now she tugged lightly, pulling it back out. Rei’s silky inner walls clamped tight around the wand, holding on, making it hard for her to pull it back out. “Cute,” Minako murmured, twisting the wand some more. 

Rei’s blush had spread from her cheeks all the way down to her chest, turning the soft mounds of her boobs pink. The colour contrasted nicely with Rei’s dark nipples. Pulling a little harder freed the wand and Minako pulled it free. She rubbed the rounded tip up and down Rei’s sweet folds, before pushing it back inside. Rei’s hips rose and she moaned, taking the penetration easily. The easy slide of the toy into Rei’s tight entrance was almost hypnotic, and Minako almost forgot her own need at the sight. Soon. She’d get her turn once Rei was all fucked out and too sensitive to take any more. 

She trailed her fingers up the smooth inside curve of Rei’s upper thigh, pausing to rub at the bite mark she’d left there earlier. Rei’s legs were already shaking from arousal, and her panting breath was as audible as her moans. “Cuteee,” Minako hummed, rubbing her thumb over Rei’s pink, swollen clit. Rei’s hips twitched up into the touch, so she did it again, rubbing teasing circles around the pink nub. 

“You tease,” Rei gasped out between moans, fingers twisting in the sheets. “Mina. Minako, please.”

“Say ‘please, Minako-sama’,” Minako teased, laughing.

Rei kicked at her leg, just hard enough to sting. “In your dreams!” 

“You aren’t going to beg? Really?” Minako asked, opening her blue eyes wide in fake astonishment. “Not even if I do this?”

She pulled the transformation wand out of Rei’s pussy and brought it up to her mouth. She licked at it, tasting Rei’s fluids on it. Wide-eyed in real astonishment, Rei could only stare at her as she licked and teased at the wand, and finally slid it into her mouth. Minako hummed around the transformation wand, using her tongue to lick up every bit of Rei’s fluids that stuck to it. She finally pulled the now-clean wand from her mouth and threw it on the bed, only to drop down onto her stomach between Rei’s legs.

Minako curled her arms around Rei’s upper thighs to hold her in place as she licked and sucked at her, teasing Rei’s clit with her tongue until Rei wailed her name. Then she moved on down, licking between the folds of Rei’s pussy, making Rei shiver and twist. 

“Mina, PLEASE,” Rei begged finally. 

“All you had to do was ask,” Minako grinned before diving in. She licked and sucked at Rei’s clit, driving her girlfriend crazy with pleasure. Shaking and wailing, Rei came and came and came, twitching under Minako’s expert touch. 

When Rei pushed at Minako’s head with a shaking hand, clearly over-sensitive from her intense orgasm, Minako sat up. Rei looked so cute, all fucked out and shaky and flushed. It was moments like this that Minako could barely believe her luck - this gorgeous, amazing, fun girl actually loved her. “I love you so much,” she told Rei before flopping down next to her girlfriend. “So, so much.”

“Love you too,” Rei murmured, rolling onto her side to face her. 

The kiss was slow and gentle, since Rei was still too shaky to do much more than kiss and cling. Minako didn’t mind waiting though. She liked kissing, and she especially liked kissing Rei. 

When the kiss broke, Minako didn’t move. She could have looked into Rei’s beautiful violet eyes for hours at a time, could have lost herself in her girlfriend’s gaze. “Rei,” she murmured.

“Minako,” Rei replied, brushing a light, sweet kiss across her lips. 

Minako lay back, relaxing, while Rei slowly kissed her way down her throat. Rei’s hands were already on her boobs, caressing, kneading and pinching, and she moaned. Rei’s lips closed around her nipple, sucking it until it was hard and pebbled. Toes curling, Minako dug her fingers into the pillow - she wanted to dig her fingers into Rei’s hair, but Rei didn’t like to have her hair pulled. 

Eyes fluttering shut, she gave herself over to pleasure. 


End file.
